


Recasting The Game

by Shadow_Arashi



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (mentionned) - Freeform, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Murder Husbands, New Game Plus, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Past Character Death, Plot Twists, Police Brutality, Top Akechi Goro, but it's NG+ so no one is dead anymore!, not phantom thieves friendly, spoilers in tags, top goro week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: A soft click made him raise his head and his eyes widened when Akechi stepped into the interrogation room, followed by a police officer. “Thank you officer,” Akechi said kindly to the man. “I’ll take care of things from here.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125548
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Recasting The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Interrogation Room  
> Warnings: Written for Top!Goro week! This is my take on the Interrogation Room, with a bunch of AU, NG+ and twin Black Masks elements sprinkled on top. TW for mention of police brutality (same as in canon), mention of past character death (cue NG+) and phantom thieves bashing (because Akechi doesn't think too kindly of them).  
> Disclaimer: Persona 5 and its characters belong to Atlus. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

  
God his head hurt.  
  
Ren bit back a whimper of pain as he tried to ignore Sae’s constant stream of words. He just wanted this damn thing to be over already. He was done, his part was _over_.  
  
After a few more minutes Sae seemed to catch on that she wouldn’t get anything else out of him and finally stopped talking. She sounded disappointed, maybe. Ren couldn’t tell with his pounding headache and if she said any parting words they flew right over his head.  
  
Then Sae closed the door behind her and he was finally alone at last.  
  
Silence wrapped around Ren and he sighed softly.  
  
He was exhausted, cold and hurting. Truly he was barely holding on. He had thought himself prepared, had planned for it and yet the reality of his situation was still overwhelming. With his current mental state down the drain and his brain going more than a little fuzzy he could only pray he didn’t forget anything important that could endanger his mission.  
  
A soft click made him raise his head and his eyes widened when Akechi stepped into the interrogation room, followed by a police officer.  
  
“Thank you officer,” Akechi said kindly to the man. “I’ll take care of things from here.”  
  
The detective then smoothly disarmed the officer, taking his firearm and pointing the gun at the stunned man’s head.  
  
Before the officer could react Akechi fired a single shot, hitting his target perfectly. The man collapsed without a sound.  
  
With no more annoying witnesses in the way, the detective turned toward Ren with a warm smile.  
  
“I own you for all of this. Thanks.”  
  
Akechi dropped the gun and grabbed Ren’s face with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
The detective only pulled back when Ren started whimpering into his mouth for oxygen.  
  
“Are you all right?” Akechi asked gently.  
  
Ren nodded. “I’ll be okay. You warned me so it’s not like I wasn’t prepared I just… didn’t think it would hurt this much.”  
  
Akechi’s eyes flashed dangerously, hands tightening possessively on Ren.  
  
“Worthless pieces of trash.” He growled. “I’ll kill them all. I was planning on it anyway but I’ll make their death extra special.”  
  
That was so like the detective that Ren couldn’t contain a chuckle.  
  
“Ah you’re too good to me honey.” He found the energy to tease.  
  
“I think you meant ‘not good enough’” Akechi chuckled with him before continuing “but I’ll let it slide for now due to your current state. Will you be well enough to pull off the rest of our plan?”  
  
Ren nodded softly, leaning into the comforting touch of his boyfriend. “Yes, don’t worry. The thieves won’t see us coming.” He reassured the detective.  
  
“Good. Now let me take care of you.” Akechi caressed his bruised cheek gently. “We still have some time before anyone starts sniffing around here.”  
  
Akechi then began to inspect Ren’s wounds and marks gently, taking great care not to cause the dark haired boy any more pain than necessary.  
  
It was the least he could do after forcing Ren through so much bullshit and pain.  
  
At least this time he wouldn’t be shooting him in the head.  
  
That had been his one regret in the previous run. To have realize his true feelings only when it was already too late to prevent Ren’s death at his own hands. Or so he thought at the time. Then they had met again in Shido’s palace and- He refused to think of the engine room again.  
  
But lucky him, a deity had deigned to give him a second chance to make things right.  
  
A second chance to get _both_ his revenge _and_ Ren. Not as his rival or his enemy but as his equal and his other half.  
  
It had been the cause of his failure in the first run. Not getting to Ren first. He realized it as soon as he woke up back in April with memories of a future yet to pass and the taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
Akechi had had no way of knowing back then, unfortunately. By the time he had met the dark haired shujin student the Phantom Thieves were already fully active and they had both been chained on opposite sides of the playing board, unable to cross to the other side. Not without killing each other in the process at least.  
  
But this time was different.  
  
 _This time_ he had gotten to Ren first. This time he had managed to meet him on the day of his arrival in Tokyo ( _wide eye_ _s_ _and_ _wary of_ _everything like a scared bunny_ ) and introduced himself. He almost regretted dragging the unsuspecting Ren into Mementos right there and then but the payoff had been worth it. Ren had awoken to Arsene once more, only this time it had been because of _Akechi_.  
  
The experience, although traumatizing for Ren, only strengthen the bond he and Akechi already shared in the previous run. It also made it very easy for the detective to convince the boy to help him with his plan. It made Ren latch onto him in a way that called to all his deepest, darkest urges and it nearly took all of his self-control to not give himself away.  
  
Akechi did take a risk and confessed everything ( _almost_ ) and Ren, still friendless and broken from Shido ruining his life ( _another thing Akechi never knew in the first run_ ), fell straight into his arms.  
  
Literally and figuratively.  
  
 _(Akechi never forgot holding Ren as the boy cried himself to sleep in his arms.)_  
  
When the Phantom Thieves came to be this time... it was without their precious leader. It only made infiltrating the group easier for the pair as, without Joker, none of the thieves had enough common sense to see farther than their own nose.  
  
He still wasn’t sure what Igor got out of helping him, even now, but he wasn’t about to refuse the assistance.  
  
A slight whimper of pain pulled him out of his thoughts. Quickly he gave Ren another kiss to distract him as he finished his examination. Thankfully none of the damage was bad enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, which meant it could be treated at home without getting a third party involved.  
  
“You’ll be fine, merely sore for a while.” He concluded, then smirked as he noticed the adorable blush that had spread on Ren’s cheeks.  
  
“It seems someone is enjoying his examination a little bit too much.” Akechi couldn’t resist pointing out.  
  
Ren looked away, blushing even harder. “Well _someone_ has been feeling me up for the past 10 minutes.”  
  
“I was just checking your wounds, you should have some self control.” Akechi teased. The opportunities to fluster the other teen were rare and he was not about to pass it up. Especially with Ren looking as sweet as he was right now.  
  
They shared a laugh, both needing to reassure themselves the other was here and well after the fiasco of the last past hours.  
  
“I hate it.” Akechi said suddenly.  
  
Ren blinked up at him in confusion. “What?”  
  
“Those bruises. Only I get to mark you.” A wave of twisted possessiveness nearly threatened to swallow him and he tightened his hands on his ~~_treasure_~~ Ren.  
  
A soft hand pressed against his chest, right over his heart, forcing him to look up. Ren’s normally clear eyes were dark, filled with an emotion Akechi still struggled to recognize and accept but that took his breath away all the same.  
  
“Then mark me.” Ren said. Not the shy, timid Ren he had met that first day but the wild, unrestrained _Joker_ that hide behind the meet facade, the Joker he had turned from rival to _partner_.  
  
Akechi was moving before he could even think about doing it, pushing Ren down onto the table and kissing him.  
  
They kissed the way they fought together in the Metaverse, with no hesitation and a passion born from being each other’s world.  
  
Having received Ren’s blessing Akechi wasted no time undressing the other boy. They could afford to let go now that the worst of the danger had passed; nobody would check on them for a while longer.  
  
As soon as Ren’s pants were sufficiently tugged down the dark haired teen kicked them off along with his shoes and wrapped his legs around Akechi’s waist. _This_ Ren didn’t bother with coy looks and innocent word play, fluttering around the detective without ever getting too close. _This_ Ren knew what he wanted, had been taught to always show what he felt and so he arched into his boyfriend’s touch, eyes shimmering with unmasked desire.  
  
Akechi made swift work of preparing his darling boyfriend, feeling the desire and urgency to have Ren back in his arms, to assure himself he was well and alive and _safe_.  
  
Before long Ren was ready and Akechi slide his length inside the soft, tight warmth. Ren’s body opened up for him immediately, too used to the act to oppose any resistance.  
  
Ren let out a loud moan at being filled, prompting Akechi to shush him gently as he began thrusting.  
  
As usual the velvety heat that was Ren’s body took him in and accepted him without fail, greedily sucking him in as Akechi lost himself in his arms. Each time he slammed home left him breathless, the sense of pure _wonder_ and _love_ filling his heart never fading, no matter how many time he got to have his way with the other teen.  
  
He started to pick up the pace, eyes taking in every details of his darling’s beautiful surrender.  
  
And what a sight it was. Beneath him Ren had stopped moaning and was now gasping a never-ending litany of small ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _don’t stop_ ’. His hips were pushing back into each thrust, body instinctively bracing itself against the pounding he was receiving as he clung and kiss at every bit of Akechi’s exposed skin.  
  
Always so receptive and willing, his Ren.  
  
 _His_. _All his._  
  
Akechi’s kiss turned bloody as he bit down the luscious lips, Ren squiriming beneath him at the slight sting of pain yet never pulling away. His thrust turned just a little bit harsher as he sneaked a hand between their bodies to grab Ren’s trapped erection, causing the teen to gasp.  
  
God he was just so goddamn _sweet_.  
  
With renewed determination Akechi made sure to keep his strokes in sync with every drag of his cock inside the tight entrance and was rewarded when Ren bucked into his thrusts, mewling in pleasure.  
  
He wanted more. _Needed_ more.  
  
He had worked and bled to steal Ren away from the thieves, bled _again and again_ to keep him and bond him to his side.  
  
 **This** _(Ren panting and begging for him)_ was his reward for all his work, it _**had**_ to be. The _Gods_ themselves had given him Ren, just as they had given him Loki and Robin Hood.  
  
 _Suck it, Phantom Thieves._  
  
Only _he_ could give Ren what he _truly_ _needed_. _**Him**_. Not his _pathetic group of friends_ who had dumped their emotional baggage on him and left him with nothing but a hero complex that almost got him killed.  
  
“Are you close?” Akechi managed to ask, proud to hear his voice barely tremble.  
  
“ _Yeeeeee_ _sss_ _s_ -” Ren moaned, face flushed “ _right there_ just please just-”  
  
“Just what darling? What do you need?”  
  
Ren _screamed_. “Come inside me! _Mark me_!”  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
Akechi tensed and gave one, two, three desperate thrusts before he came with a silent cry, announcing his victory to the world. As he did he shove his head against Ren’s neck and bit into the vulnerable skin, burying himself as deeply as he could inside Ren’s entrance and claiming the teen’s body once more.  
  
Blind by pleasure his thoughts were blown and scattered until there was nothing but _Ren Ren Ren_ _-_  
  
Ren whom he felt tightening around his cock as he was filled just like he asked, his pearly essence staining his stomach as he reached his own ecstasy. Ren whose legs were locked tight around his waist, refusing to let him go until he was drained of all he had to give, until everything was _RenRenRenRen_ -  
  
-and then Akechi came back to himself, his own breath almost too loud in his ears as he collapsed on top of Ren.  
  
Only their breathing echoed across the cold room as they slowly collected themselves, the interrogation room eerily empty now without the sound of their passion.  
  
Akechi carefully pulled out, feeling a burst of fierce pride as Ren’s entrance struggled to close, white liquid already dripping from it onto the table and down his thighs.  
  
“Well that was fun,” Ren finally cut the silence “but I would rather enjoy the afterglow in your bed, Goro.”  
  
Akechi couldn’t help it. He laughed.  
  
Ren pouted at him from under his messy bangs, which only made him laugh harder before he pulled him into a short, tender kiss.  
  
“Anything for you, darling.” He whispered.  
  
Because he really would do anything for Ren.  
  
Even rewrite the past.


End file.
